User talk:WarPigsLukesWall
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Intertropical Convergance Zone page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlgebraicBoy (Talk) 09:35, November 17, 2011 Who the hell are you? Why did you make a stupid pointless page? The penguin is here! Watch him do his show CAN I BE AN ADMIN?? PLEEZE????? The penguin is here! Watch him do his show SO is it really you Bankaibuddy15? If i is, I can make you a 'crat again. AND IF IT'S NOT YOU, THAN I'LL TELL THE QWOPPIN' WIKIA STAFF. I wish I were Gary Oak 22:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) OK oh...ok. I wish I were Gary Oak 01:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Nyan Cat 66 Said the f word! Block him! God, what a stupid nyan cat! ARRRRRRRRGH HE MADE THE PENGUIN MAD! Please block him! He kept vandalizing and ruined about 20 pages! The penguin is here! Watch him do his show Of course! He's so epic...and hot lol User:Rowanflight Bankai! Hey pal. I'm back. And I'm a brony. Just thought you'd like to know. When you've got stanky old wizard eyes like me, you start to see things. 13:09, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Please! Can I please be a bureaucrat to send SMRY1239 and his sockpuppets to hell Waluigifan27 22:19, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Block Dudekid3125 ? He was uploading inappropriate images.[[User:PikachuSpongebob1|Charizard]] 01:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Can i be rollback to stop these people from putting minor vandalism HedgehogDude 19:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok sure! Gray Pea Shooter 21:53, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Redsox1099. Thanks. Here's his page here: http://randomstuffstuff.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ARedsox1099 Gray Pea Shooter 10:44, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Im pretty sure you didn't ban him. Mabey that adim banned him. Gray Pea Shooter 00:05, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. Gray Pea Shooter 20:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I've only been on the other random-ness wiki since September, but from what I know the only reason he banned him is because he trolled on Random-ness wiki, and even if he gets banned he'd make alternate accounts, I think that Hedgehogdude is Crystalblaziken and Pikachuspongebob1 along with Puffleboy15 and that he's using alternate accounts so he can get his way and if someone from random-ness wiki comes he can get revenge on them and ban them for doing completley nothing because he trolled us on our own wiki. Like I said before I've only been a member on that wiki since September but from what I've heard that's the reason our friend was banned, and if a user shows up with a user name that has something to do with Sonic or Pokemon in the name and have a Pokemon Trainer or Club Penguin avatar that's probably him and we'll ban anyone from Random-ness wiki. Turbo Furbo 14:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Birdyrox67 (talk) 01:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) How do i becoem an admin on any wiki? Help me. I wanna make this wiki fun again. Will you help me, bueno-cat friend? I'm just glad none of them PONIES showed up! Oh, they're not so bad... 21:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC)